


Stormy Weather

by Superspookyghost



Category: Free!
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Bottom Nanase Haruka, Eventual Smut, Haru - Freeform, Hate Sex, How Do I Tag, LMAO, Love/Hate, M/M, My First Fanfic, Rain, Teasing, Top Yamazaki Sousuke, sousuke - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-01-05
Updated: 2016-01-05
Packaged: 2018-05-11 22:08:01
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5643622
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Superspookyghost/pseuds/Superspookyghost
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sousuke and Haru bump into each other at their college, and neither is very happy about it. So naturally, they fuck.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Stormy Weather

_  Man, fuck that guy  _ Sousuke thought as he walked away from the the university's pool. Haru and Rin were racing again, and he didn't care much who won. This always happened. Rin would come back from some long swim retreat and his first thought would be “ _ Where's Haru, we need to race”  _ or “ _ Hey! Where's Haru, you two go to the same college, right?” _ It was infuriating. Haru was always in the spotlight, even though he acts so calm and above it all. Sousuke left the gym and turned a corner, making his way to his physical sciences class. The sky was dark gray and angry, and Sousuke could feel the storm about to begin. He crossed the street and began climbing the steps of the building. It was tall and sleek, the school was pushing for a more modern look. He pulled open the big doors and held them for a few passing girls rushing to class. One said “thank you” but the other was too busy blushing to say anything. Sousuke just shrugged them off and turned into his classroom. He spend the next two hours listening to his professor drone on about the importance of a balanced diet.  _ This whole physical therapist thing better be worth it  _ he thought as class ended. He missed swimming, but with his shoulder as it is, he would never be able to compete like he used to. To make an already shitty day worse, it began pouring as soon as he stepped outside. He heard a deep roll of thunder and he looked up to see a quick flash of lightning. Sousuke never liked the rain, but he smirked to himself as he pulled out his umbrella.

“You can't swim while it thunders, Nanase.” He chuckled as he began the long, rainy walk back to his dorm.

 

    Haru tossed his gym bag on the floor of the locker room. He had to stop swimming, something about “dangerous weather”. He shed his swimsuit and walked over to the showers. Dunking his head under the steamy water, he thought about his swim with Rin. Rin always wanted a race, and Haru always obliged, but he prefered to peacefully float in the water. In the water, he didn't have to worry about finals or paying rent, he could just relax. Haru opened his eyes and watched the water swirl down the drain. Shampooing his hair, he remembered something else he'd seen. Sousuke. _ Why was he just watching us? _ Haru questioned as he rinsed the suds from his hair.  _ Did he think I hadn't seen him? _ Haru and Sousuke had never really spoken. Haru had the feeling that Sousuke didn't like him, but he never knew why. Haru realized he'd been in the shower for far too long and begrudgingly turned off the hot water and stepped out. He wrapped a towel around his waist and opened his gym bag. He slipped on his pants and used the towel to dry his hair. While getting dressed, Haru glanced at his phone to check for new messages. One new text from Rin and a Flash Flood Alert from the local news station. He slid his blue t-shirt on and pulled his flimsy gray hoodie over his head. He'd had this thing for years and refused to throw it away. It was a little too big for him, but was soft and cozy.  _ Makoto always hated this jacket. “It's so old and gross, Haru!” is what he'd always say.  _ The thought of old friends and highschool put a small smile on Haru’s face as he exited the gym. Haru walked with a small skip in his step, happy to hear the pitter-patter of rain around him (even if the rain was the reason he had to leave the pool). He purposely stepped in every puddle taking his time on his way to his dorm.  _ I hope Taiki didn't eat my leftovers from last night.  _ He silently prayed while stopping at a crosswalk. Haru’s roommate, Taiki, couldn't be happier that he was sharing a dorm with a culinary major and took every available moment to steal Haru’s leftovers.  _ It doesn't bother me that much,  _ Haru thought,  _ but all he has to do is ask me.  _ Haru was lost in thought as he moved forward with the rest of the crowd across the street. He was so distracted that he didn't notice the tall man walking right next to him. He finally snapped back to reality when he didn't feel the raindrops hit the top of his hoodie. Haru looked up to see that he was partially under another person’s umbrella. He lowered his gaze to the man's face and immediately recognized him. 

_ “ _ Sousuke?” Haru said before he could stop himself. Sousuke pulled out a headphone and looked to see if someone called his name. His eyes passed completely over Haru’s head and he didn't notice until he lowered his gaze.

“Haru?” Sousuke exclaimed, sounding a little more surprised than he would have liked. They both stepped up off the street and onto the pavement, sliding over to the side, with Haru lightly pressed against the window of a small coffee shop. 

“Did you need something?” Sousuke said coolly, slightly surprising Haru. He looked Haru up and down with a judging eye. Haru was soaking wet from the rain and was wearing some large, ratty old jacket. Sousuke couldn't help but smirk at Harus choice of clothing.  _ What's his deal?  _ Haru thought, raising his eyes to meet Sousuke’s wandering ones. He silently refused to answer Sousuke’s question and turned his head to look at the busy street.

“Fine. Whatever.” Sousuke grumbled as he turned to walk away. Haru felt the pitter patter of the rain return as Sousuke walked away with his umbrella. Sousuke hadn't realized just how close he was standing to Haru, and he subconsciously missed being so close to someone. He waved away the thought and blamed it on the cold weather, but he kept thinking about Haru. Haru was a lot shorter than he remembered, and smelled slightly of chlorine and clean laundry. Sousuke could feel the glare of those deep blue eyes as he walked away.

 

    Sousuke was content to walk home in peace, but he couldn’t shake the feeling of those eyes. It felt like they were following him. He nonchalantly decided to look back, and lo and behold, there was Haru. He slowly turned around to face Haru, who was purposely stepping in a large puddle.

“Are you following me?” Sousuke questioned, not bothering to hide his annoyed tone. Haru quickly stepped out of the puddle, slightly embarrassed.

“No.” Haru huffed. “I’m going home.”

“Sure.” Sousuke grumbled, putting back in the headphone he'd forgotten he took out.  _ This guy really is something  _ He thought before the sound of his favorite singer distracted him. Haru looked back down at his feet, trying to ignore the tall man in front of him and remember the way back home. Much to Haru’s distress, Sousuke took a left, the same direction he was planning on going. He followed Sousuke through two left turns, a right, a crosswalk, and another left.  _ Do we live in the same building? How have I not seen him here before?  _ Haru wondered as his building came into sight.  _ The building has over 10 floors, and we don’t have any of the same classes, maybe that’s why.  _ He pondered as they approached the glass doors of the building. Sousuke stopped right in front of the glass doors and Haru ran smack into him.

“All right, what’s your problem?” Sousuke said, pulling out both headphones and spinning around to face Haru.

“I don’t know what you're talking about. I live here.” Haru gestured to the building, secretly hoping Sousuke didn’t see him stagger backwards at Sousuke’s sudden movement. Haru tried to walk forward, but Sousuke moved to block his path. 

“I don’t know what your game is Nanase, but it’s not funny.” Sousuke growled, watching as Haru took another small step backwards. 

“Please move.” Haru asked, trying not to show how intimidated he was by Sousuke. Sousuke had grown quite a few more inches since high school and he was using that to his full advantage. Haru couldn’t help but notice his broad shoulders and stern expression, glaring down at him with those soft blue eyes. He shouldered his way past Sousuke and pulled open the door. He could hear Sousuke follow close behind, and now it was his turn to get upset. Haru whirled around and stared Sousuke dead in the eyes.

“What is your problem, Sousuke!” Haru snapped, tossing his bag onto the ground and glaring at Sousuke. Sousuke was unfazed by Haru's small outburst and took a long stride forward, forcing Haru to back up against the lobby wall. The elevators were just around the corner and Haru knew he could make it if he sprinted, but Haru didn’t feel scared. He wanted Sousuke to know exactly how he felt. Sousuke’s bookbag and umbrella fell to the ground as he slammed one hand to the wall right next to Haru’s head. Sousuke leaned down so that his face was level with Haru's. Haru shrunk a little but refused to let Sousuke scare him away.

“My  **_problem_ ** ,” Sousuke growled, “Is you.” Sousuke kept his eyes locked onto Haru’s and waited for him to move. Their bodies were mere centimeters from each other and Sousuke could feel Haru’s body heat and hear his breathing. Haru couldn't help but get flustered as he tried to respond, nervous about being so close and upset about Sousuke’s response. His cheeks were pink and he could feel the adrenaline in his body, Sousuke’s body was just way too close for him to think straight.  _ What do i do?!  _ Haru thought frantically, unable to stop looking into Sousuke’s eyes. Sousuke seemed fed up with the tension and in one swift motion, closed the gap between Haru and himself with a kiss.

 

    The kiss was rushed and sloppy, Sousuke’s eagerness catching Haru off guard. Haru opened his mouth to Sousuke’s overzealous tongue, closing his eyes and trying to keep up with him.  _ What am I doing?  _ Haru thought as he leaned into the kiss, body pressing against Sousuke’s strong chest.  _ Did I just imagine him moving forward?  _ Sousuke wondered. He slowly pulled his face away to look at Haru. Haru’s face was flushed and his mouth slightly parted, eyes still closed from the rush of the kiss. Haru’s eyes flew back open and he took a sheepish step back, hand flying up to his face to cover his mouth. Neither of them said a word, with Haru's gazed fixed on the floor.

“I'm sorry. That was a mistake.” Sousuke muttered. _ Why did I do that?!  _ Sousuke thought angrily as he bent down to grab his bookbag and turn towards the elevators. He felt a hand grab the back of his shirt and he stopped.

“Wait.” Haru mumbled, “Y-you don't have to go.”

“Are you that desperate, Nanase?” Sousuke turned back around to see Haru looking up at him with an angry pout. His hand moved to cup Haru’s chin. Haru tried to dodge it, but he wasn't quick enough. Sousuke roughly pulled Haru’s face towards his and sealed their mouths with another kiss. It was hot and wet with Sousuke holding Haru in place, desperate to taste more of his mouth. Haru moaned into the kiss and stepped forward, wanting to get as close to Sousuke as he could. He was freezing from the rain and his damp hoodie wasn't helping much, but Sousuke was warm and inviting, so Haru couldn't help but press against him. A small smirk played on Sousuke’s lips when he felt Haru moan and he wrapped his arms around Haru's waist. But Haru wasn't going to give in to Sousuke that easy. He used his closeness to Sousuke to slide his thigh between Sousuke’s and gently nudge his crotch. Sousuke drew in a sharp breath and opened his eyes to see Haru’s smirking face. Now it was Sousuke’s turn to blush as he ungracefully stepped back.

“We should head back to my room.” Sousuke pointed out, gesturing to the very open and public lobby. Haru nodded in agreement and picked up his gym bag. Sousuke slung his bookbag over his shoulder and followed Haru to the elevators. As soon as the elevator door shut, he had Haru pressed against its wall. He was determined not to let Haru get the upper hand again, drawing Haru into another sloppy kiss. Haru hummed into the kiss, his hand sliding around Sousuke’s waist and down to his ass. He heard the elevator chime and he plucked the dorm keys from Sousuke’s pocket and broke the kiss off with a pleased smile. Haru admired Sousuke’s stunned face before running out of the elevator with a grin.

“Which room?” Haru called out smugly as he spun Sousuke’s keys around his finger, not stopping to wait for Sousuke. 

“219” Sousuke replied, slightly struggling to carry both his bookbag and Haru’s gym bag out of the elevator. Haru turned the key to room 219 and walked in. The dorm was rather bare and very similar to his own.  _ Wait, shit! Does he have a roommate?  _ The thought flashed through Haru’s mind as Sousuke shut the door behind him.

“Sousuke, wait! What about your-” Haru was cut off by another deep kiss. Sousuke was greedy and used Haru’s surprise to explore every inch of his mouth. He haphazardly threw their stuff to the floor and pulled Haru close, his hands squeezing Haru’s ass. Haru placed his hands against Sousuke’s chest and let himself melt into Sousuke’s arms. It was getting heated as their tongues swirled around each other. Haru slowly began to grind against Sousuke’s prominent erection, eliciting a soft groan from Sousuke. Sousuke’s grip on Haru’s ass tightened, only making Haru grind more excitedly. Sousuke slowly led Haru to his room, stopping to pin him against the door frame and taste him again. By now, Haru had almost given up on this petty fight, content to stand there and kiss Sousuke until the world ended. But he still wanted more. Haru drew back from the kiss, eyes hazy. He was panting slightly and he whispered, 

“Please, Sousuke. I need it.” 

 

    That was it for any remaining self control Sousuke had. He practically threw Haru onto his bed, not pausing to climb ontop of him and crash their lips together. Haru’s nails dug into his back and his hips were desperate for any friction with Sousuke’s. Sousuke slid his hands under Haru’s jacket and t-shirt to feel the muscle hidden underneath. He ran his hands over Haru’s smooth skin and skimmed his fingers over Haru’s nipples. 

“Ah! Sousuke!” Haru panted as Sousuke began to pinch them. Haru squirmed under Sousuke, embarrassed by his need. Sousuke kept him pinned, trailing his lips down to Haru's neck. He sucked hard, wanting to leave as many marks of Haru’s soft skin as possible. He pulled off Haru's wet clothes and threw them to the ground. Haru was panting hard now, Sousuke could feel his chest rapidly rising and falling. Harus breath would hitch each time Sousuke pinched the sensitive flesh, and he couldn't help arching his back when Sousuke’s mouth replaced his hand. Sousuke sucked on Haru's sensitive nipples, enjoying how quickly Haru’s gasps changed to moans. Sousuke was painfully hard but was too distracted by Haru to pay any attention to himself. Sousuke let his mouth do the work on Haru’s nipples as his hand drifted down under Haru’s pants. Haru's hands grabbed Sousuke’s hair and he moaned Sousuke’s name when his hand grazed Haru's neglected cock.

“Not wearing any underwear, Nanase?” Sousuke purred, wrapping his hand around Haru’s aching cock and slowly pumping up and down. Haru whimpered and began shallowly thrusting into Sousuke’s palm, his pre-cum acting as lube. 

“Fuck…” Sousuke breathed, watching how Haru reacted to his touch. Much to Haru’s displeasure, Sousuke pulled his hand out of Haru’s pants.

“Sous...uke.” Haru whined, missing his touch.Sousuke moved to undress and Haru watched closely, admiring Sousuke’s body. Sousuke was still incredibly well built, with long strong arms and tight ab muscles. Sousuke's hands moved to his belt, and Haru audibly gasped.

“Sousuke… you're huge.” Haru proclaimed, eyes glued to Sousuke’s cock. This seemed to catch Sousuke a little off guard and he blushed slightly at Haru’s awed expression. He reached down underneath his bed to grab the lube and unknowingly gave Haru the perfect view of his ass.

“Hurry.” Haru pleaded, his cock aching for any kind of stimulation Sousuke could give.

“Hmmmm, Haru” Sousuke teased, ”You're much more of a cockslut than I took you for.” Sousuke reappeared with the lube in hand and positioned himself between Haru's legs. Haru heard the satisfying sound of a lid popping off and held his breath. Sousuke lathered his fingers with lube and brought his hand down to Haru’s entrance. Haru exhaled as Sousuke’s fingers brushed the tight ring of muscle, gently circling it. Sousuke slowly pushed his index finger in and waited for Haru’s response. Haru’s breathing was heavy and he covered his face with his forearm to hide his embarrassment. 

“Don't be like that…” Sousuke murmured as he began to push his finger in deeper. Haru gasped and arched his back as Sousuke made it in knuckle deep. Sousuke was gentle, making sure to watch how Haru reacted and when Haru was loose enough, Sousuke added a second finger. Haru stifled a cry with his arm, unable to control his reactions as Sousuke’s fingers thrust into him. 

“Sous…” Haru panted, not able to finish speaking.

“Is this what you want, Haru?” Sousuke whispered lowly, “What do you want? Tell me.” Sousuke crooked his fingers, hitting Haru’s prostate and Haru lost it. His body arched and he removed his arm from his face to grab at sheets. Haru's face was red and his mouth was just an endless spill of gasps.

“Sousuke!” Haru cried, “Please! I need you!” “Need my what, Haru?” Sousuke teased as he kept brushing Haru's prostate.

“Ah-hah-ah-ahhh~!” Haru squirmed. “I need m-more! Please, more S-sousuke”

Sousuke was more than pleased with Haru's response and slowly pulled out his fingers. Haru collapsed back on to the bed, dick leaking pre-cum and chest heaving. His head lifted from the pillow to see what was taking Sousuke so long. Sousuke was pouring generous amounts of lube on his dick and began lightly stroking it.

“ah fuck” Sousuke gasped, finally giving his aching cock some relief. Haru blushed at the sight and let his head flop back against the pillow. He felt something nudge at his entrance and he couldn't help but tense up, fists balling up the sheets.

“Hey, relax.” Sousuke hummed as he placed his hands on Haru's thighs, pushing them forward to give him a better view of Haru’s ass.

“I’ll go slow.” He waited until Haru had calmed down and slowly began to push in. 

“Nnn-AH-ahh!” Haru sputtered as he felt Sousuke’s dick pushing into him.

“S-sousuke! Ha-haa-aahh-ah~!” Haru could feel every inch of Sousuke’s thick dick. Haru bit down on his lip, trying to control himself.

“Does it feel good, Haru?” Sousuke whispered, trying desperately not to thrust wildly into Haru’s tight ass. He kept going until he was all the way in and stopped to look at Haru. His fingers were definitely going to leave bruises on Haru’s thighs and there were bite marks trailing all over Haru’s neck down to his collarbone. Haru's hands desperately grabbed at the sheets and his eyes were firmly shut. Sousuke began to slowly thrust into him, savoring every sweet moan that escaped Haru’s pretty lips. He could feel Haru tighten around him as he began to thrust harder.

“Fuck, Haru. You're so tight.” Sousuke breathed, trying to keep a steady pace. 

“Aa-hah! Sous-aah!” Haru’s toes curled and his arms reached out to wrap around Sousuke. His nails dug into Sousuke’s back as Sousuke thrust faster. Sousuke silenced Haru’s cries with a messy kiss, carelessly exchanging spit and occasionally breaking apart for Haru to moan.

“No~ not ah-aAH!” Haru pleaded as Sousuke’s thrusts brushed against Haru’s prostate. The stimulation was too intense and small tears were forming at the corners of Haru’s eyes. He couldn't close his mouth to stop the string of moans and cries of Sousuke’s name. He wanted to cum so badly. Sousuke was close and he could tell Haru was too. He couldn't tear his eyes away from Haru’s aroused expression. His thrusts became erratic and quick, and he removed one hand from Haru's thigh to stroke Haru’s dick.

“Wait! Sousuke I can't! Ple-ah-aAAHH~!” Haru’s back arched as cum splattered across both of their stomachs, his nails scratching deep into Sousuke’s back. Haru’s vision blurred and his mind went blank, clutching Sousuke like a lifeline as the thrusts continued. Sousuke felt Haru clench around him, his grip on Haru's thigh strong as he slammed into him. Haru was all fucked out, just a tired mess in Sousuke’s arms, his thighs trembling and eyes watering. But what pushed Sousuke over the edge was Haru leaning up to place a gentle kiss on Sousuke’s neck. Sousuke came with a moan of Haru’s name. He stilled inside Haru, and felt pure bliss as he filled Haru with his come. 

“ha-Haru ah” He panted, exhaustion finally setting in. They both slumped onto the bed, completely spent. Sousuke kissed Haru tenderly as he pulled out, careful to go slow. He began to slide off the bed, looking for tissues to clean up their mess, but felt a tired hand take his.

“Stay.” Haru mumbled sleepily, already missing the warmth of Sousuke’s body on his. Sousuke grinned as he pulled the covers over both of them.

“G’night, Nanase.” Sousuke said as he pulled Haru close to him. A small smile lurked on Haru’s lips as he snuggled into Sousuke’s chest, listening to the thunder rumbling outside mixed with Sousuke’s steady breathing. Sousuke placed a small kiss on the top of Haru’s head, and was, for the first time, thankful for the thunder.

**Author's Note:**

> Sousuke's favorite singer is totally Adele lmao
> 
> Thanks for reading my first fic! If you have any constructive criticism, please leave me a comment.


End file.
